


With Love, Ladybug

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Dating Catwoman, F/M, Fluff and Humor, On Indefinite Hiatus, not really canon-divergent just featuring a different sort of superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Chat Noir is the government-sanctioned superhero son of Commissioner Agreste. Chat Noir is also hopelessly in love with clever and charismatic treasure thief Ladybug, much to his father’s despair.Ladybug, in turn, is actually working on the side of good, trying to keep magical artifacts out of the hands of Commissioner Agreste’s secret criminal empire — not that anyone would believe her.It’s a crisscrossed mixed-up… love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make something big out of this but my posting pace (i think i was publishing something close to every other day at the time) made it too hard to go anywhere without proper planning, and so this was never continued
> 
> i hope to change that at some point — maybe when i have the time to slow down
> 
> (this is what happens when you get drunk off sleep deprivation and listen to 'coming after you' by owl city on loop for 5 hours straight)

At this point in the game, all Chat could hear was the faint clatter of her footsteps as she ran across the tin roof high above, all he could see were the snatches of red through the gaps, and all he could taste was the chase.

She dropped out of thin air at the opposite end of the decrepit warehouse, a long, sleek body clad in ladybug spots, and flashed a sharp, glittering white smirk over her shoulder with him.

He wasn’t even close enough to make out her face clearly and _still_ the glance hit him like a punch to the gut.

Her head turned to the wall to his right — to the access tunnel at the halfway point between the two of them — and Chat switched courses with a muttered curse. _**That** would explain why she’d dropped in instead of yo-yoing off._

He caught a faint _tch!_ on the wind, and saw Ladybug lunge for the door out of the corner of his eye.

Dust made their feet slip, kicked up at their heels, dry on the back of Chat’s throat as he panted to keep up, and it was times like these that made all of Chat’s efforts to become a superhero so, _so_ worth it.

The race was close. In the end, he slammed his weight into the door only milliseconds before she did, heart pounding much harder than that little run could explain.

“Going somewhere, Bugaboo?”

Gemstone-bright blue eyes and shark-sharp white teeth flashed up at him in an expression halfway between fury and amusement, shoulders hunched up to her ears before she released them with a rolling sigh.

“That was the plan.”

Chat grinned, chest heaving from exertion and adrenaline. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you’ve got something you’re not supposed to there.”

Her smug little shrug of utter unrepentance shouldn’t have made his insides trip, but that it did, god help him.

“You see,” Chat went on, entirely unable to help himself. “I’ve found your fingerprints all over the crime scene.”

She hiked an eyebrow in mild surprise, lips twitching. “Fingerprints? Really? What kind of _amateur_ do you take me for?”

“Mmm,” he said, leaning over her a little and delighting in the fact that she didn’t back away a single centimeter. “The facts don’t lie, Mlle. Culprit. My heart is missing and all the evidence leads to you.”

She smacked her forehead. “Oh my _god,_ Chat.”

He indulged in watching her shoulders shake and the flush creep up her scrunched, dimpled cheeks for a few seconds, and then sighed. 

“Aaaand the _Renard Roux_. That’s missing too. I’m afraid I’m going to have to bring you in for questioning, Mlle. Heart-Thief.”

That got her to pull her face out of her hands, though it did nothing to kill her grin. She looked up at him for a moment, just long enough for her big blue eyes to steal his breath too, and then reached into her belt pouch.

“This _Renard Roux_?” she asked, a bejeweled fox’s tail on a chain hanging from her fist, taunting little smile on her face.

“Exactly that one, Mlle. Culprit,” Chat murmured, unwilling to look away from her eyes for long enough to check if it actually was. 

Three guesses for his priorities here, and the first two didn’t count.

She grinned and snapped the historic piece of jewelry into her fist with a flick of the wrist. “Thought so.”

“You know what this means,” said Chat with a dramatic sigh, pulling his handcuffs out of his belt. “You’re under arrest, Phantom Thief Ladybug. You have the right to remain— _oof!”_

“Yeeeah, I don’t think so,” floated across his ears, something slamming _hard_ into his side.

The ‘fight’ (if it could even be called that) lasted only seconds.

When he came back to his senses, he was on his back, staring at the moonlight streaming through the patchwork of tin the warehouse called a roof, his head ringing like an old gong and the access hatch door squeaking on its hinges.

Well.

That went about as well as it normally did.

His radio crackled, and Chat turned it on with only the mildest irritation, enchanted with the way he still had the smell of her shampoo in his nose.

His father didn’t even speak.

Chat could feel the judgement from here.

“I was attacked,” Chat offered, because his father was the kind of person that liked to pretend he required excuses, and Adrien was the sort of person who offered them.

“…You know,” his father said, sounding incredibly exhausted, “sometimes people tell me that you are good at what you do.”

“How nice of them.”

“Yes. I, for one, have no idea where they got the idea.”

Chat pressed a hand to where he’d been elbowed in the side, enhancements having log since removed any pain there might’ve been in the first place. “It was a brutal attack.“

“…I’m sure.”

“She’s a terrible villain. Very powerful.”

The other end of the line fell silent, and Chat grinned at the roof.

 _“Just_ … get back to base.”

“Yessir.”


End file.
